


The Lecherous Anthology of Ryora Matsumoto

by OhgunAP



Series: Visions of An Ancestry Non-Canon Stories [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Little Mermaid (1989), Warframe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthology, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: This chapter mainly begins by introducing two operators, Ryora Matsumoto and Ohgun. They've both endured the same hellish abuse when they were children, yet their personalities are completely different as this introduction will surely show.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly begins by introducing two operators, Ryora Matsumoto and Ohgun. They've both endured the same hellish abuse when they were children, yet their personalities are completely different as this introduction will surely show.

The morning sun rises as the nude young adult male with blue hair and pubes is shamelessly sleeping with an 8 inch erection looming over the rest of his body. He opens his blue eyes and notices his morning wood sticking up in the air.

Ryora: Well hello there.

He rubs his finger over his boner before stroking it up and down without a care for who's watching him not even the reader.

Ryora: Oh... Hey. I honestly didn't know there was someone else here. Since I basically free the whole day why not tell you some of my sexual stories I've come up with. Oh come on, it's not like Ohgun's going to barge into my room and wack me in the back of the head with Bloodseal's saya.

As soon as his fellow operator's name was mentioned, a Orokin male has black hair with red highlights bolts into Ryora's room with Bloodseal in hand and gives him an intimidating glare that causes Ryora to stop masturbating.

Ohgun: These stories aren't going to include rape nor Satanist rituals are they?

Ryora: Hell no. Rapists and Satanists usually get killed off by me when I find out about it. So why would I fantasize about something that twisted. Besides, these stories of mine are not canon in our main storyline.

Ohgun: Fine. (under his breath) Because if they did, I'll chop your head of myself.

Ohgun walks out of the room before he closes the door.

Ryora: As I was saying, why don't we start off this smutty anthology of mine with a tale involving the three founders of the Saigoku Legion...


	2. The Legionary Fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains incestuous content!  
> Ryora's first story involves a lustful day where Touga has plans for his two sons filled with pure debaucherous sex. And yes, he's narrating the whole story before an uninvited guest shows up.  
> This chapter is a Work-in-Progress.

(Ryora's Narration)

It was a rather hot summer day within the Shogunate's Estate. The guards were sent to the front gates to defend their leader's home from attacks and raids conducted by their enemies. In days such as these, the Legion's Shogun would request that his servants keep his soldiers hydrated regardless on whether or not they were on-duty. This left the estate itself deserted with only the most loyal of servants residing alongside him and his two Daimyos.  
The freedom granted to those still within the estate was that everyone still residing was completely in the nude, even with the estate's climate controls online, but that didn't stop the Shogun of the Legion from caressing his daimyo sons awake. While the Shogun was licking the ears of the youngest son, the young Daimyo said while he was waking up and his ears were twitching in response to his father's tongue "Dad, what are you doing?" Now fully awake, his eyes stared directly towards his father's as he told him "Good morning Inuyasha." "Do you seriously consider licking my ears as part of a wake up call?" Inuyasha asked his father. "No my son," Touga responded "It's simply a sample of the fun we're going to have today."

"Okay..." Inuyasha throws the covers towards his older brother who's still sleeping on the right side of the bed "I'm going to take a shower before you come up with anything else kinky this morning." He gets out of bed and heads towards the hot springs behind the bed. "Your brother and I will be there when he awakens." Touga tells his youngest son before he tosses the covers off the bed and spanks his elder son's ass, causing him to awaken in shock. "Planning to sleep-in Sesshoumaru?" he asked his most recently awakened son. "No," Sesshoumaru responded "I just want to spend an entire day in peace and solitude." "But first we have to get you cleaned up for the day," his father told him as he got out of the bed "Come son, your brother's already bathing." He shamelessly walks into the bathing area behind the bed, leaving Sesshoumaru to contemplate his plans for the day. After 10 seconds, he decides to join the rest of his family who were already cleaning themselves up in the showers. As Inuyasha was thoroughly scrubbing his body from the threesome he had last night, his older brother walks towards him and grabs a soap covered sponge next to him. "Mind if I scrub your back?" Sesshoumaru asked his younger brother. "Go ahead," Inuyasha told his older brother as he starts scrubbing Inuyasha's back, "I still have to clean my ears after what dad did to them when I woke up this morning." "Try not to clean them for too long."

"I know."

Inuyasha then begins to wash his hair while his older brother starts to scrub the rest of his upper body, but by the time Sesshoumaru reaches the lower body, Inuyasha gasps when his older brother unknowingly touches his more intimate regions. "What the hell Sesshoumaru!" he yelled out when he caught his elder brother scrubbing his nether regions. "Sorry," Sesshoumaru apologized to his younger brother. "Did I scrub too low?" "Of course you did," Inuyasha responded. "But how about I return the favor?" Inuyasha snatches the sponge from his brother's hands and uses it to scrub his nether regions. However, it didn't take long before his father began to take notice of his son's antics. "My, my" he said as he watched the erections begin to emerge from the crotches of his sons. "You two are already stimulating yourselves since we've woken up this morning." Both of his sons...

(Main Narration)

Inuyasha: Wait a fucking second!

Inuyasha barges through Ryora's door when he notices him telling a story about him and his family. He apparently is wearing only a crimson towel

Ryora: Ever heard of knocking Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Were you spying on us that day?

Ryora: I don't know what you're talking about.

Inuyasha: Don't lie on me Ryora.

Ryora: I've never trespassed on Saigoku territory ever since I woke up. Hell, I was under cryosleep at the time.

Inuyasha: Hmm... that would make sense since you are a human Operator. But how the hell did you learn that about my old man and my big brother?

Ryora: My stories are basically made up, so I'm not compromising your father's Syndicate. I tell you what, come throw off your towel and lay on top of me.

Inuyasha: Keh.

Inuyasha removes his towel revealing his long penis as he crawls on Ryora's bed until his amber eyes make direct contact with Ryora's blue ones.

Inuyasha: So what next?

Ryora: You can listen to me continue the story, but if you don't like where my story's going you can fuck me as hard as you want.

Inuyasha: Fine. That means you're my bitch if your story gets out of hand.

Inuyasha positions the tip of his penis in front of Ryora's anus.

Inuyasha: Continue.

(Ryora's Narration)

Anyway, both of his sons blushed upon their father noticing their unknowing arousal. He turned off his shower head and walked towards his sons as they rinsed the suds off of their bodies and turned off the water. "How about we begin in the hot spring?" He asked as he took the hands of his sons and walked backwards towards the spring behind him. However, his sons nodded and tackles their father into the pool behind him.


End file.
